Unsent Letters of Love
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: My first CCS fic! Sakura writes a letter that Li somehow recieves even tho Sakura didn't send it. Please r/r! PG for kissing...


My first attempt on a CCS fic

My first attempt on a CCS fic. The names used in this fic will be from the American version. Any other questions? Oh, right, about this fic…I was thinking about what it's like to love someone and not tell that person. And I really didn't come to any conclusion but I decided to write a fic on it. Well, it's sorta that theme. You'll see when you read this. And I still wasn't over wanting to write a CCS fic. A S&S fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura. Alright? Get that straight, will you?

Unsent Letters of Love

Sakura sat in her room at her desk. Staring into the blank letter paper in front of her, she tried to sort out her feelings. For years now, Sakura had realized her feelings for Li but never showed or said anything. But that didn't help her at all. Everytime Li showed any indication of caring for her, she felt like breaking down and spilling out her love for him. Just as she would open her mouth to say something, he would quickly withdraw from her, leaving her with a feeling of deprivation. 

Today, she had read that telling someone about her feelings should help her problem. Sakura had kept her love for Li a secret, even from Madison. Now she wanted to tell someone, but she wasn't ready to tell a soul. So she had decided to write a letter to Li, to tell him how she felt but she wasn't going to send her letter. Sakura just wanted to pour out her feelings…somewhere. 

She picked up her pen and begun to write,

To my dearest Li,

Have you ever felt something for someone but for some reason knew you could not say what you feel? That is how I feel about you. Maybe I am too young for love but three and a half years of dreaming about being with you cannot go wrong. 

I realize that you may not feel the same way for me, and I accept that. But even if I knew that you would never love me, a feeling of hope in my heart will stay alit, wishing that one-day, you would change your mind.

I love you with all my heart and soul. Without reason or rhyme. I cannot explain it but it's something I know, deep inside of me.

Although you won't be receiving this letter, for I do not have the courage to tell you in words how deep my feelings are, I hope and want you to know that I will be there for you, even if you may not know it. I will always love you. Waiting for you, even if I have to wait all my life. 

I bid you farewell for now, my love. Maybe someday, when I gather more courage, you will know what I have to say is true. But for now, I will just be by your side, as a friend, looking over you, hoping one day, you will love me, the way I love you.

Love forever and always,

Sakura Avalon *

Sakura put down her pen and read what she had written. She folded it neatly and slipped it into a matching envelope. Knowing it was silly in a sense but realizing that no one would know, she sealed the letter with a kiss. Printing Li's name on the front, she opened the window and let the wind take her letter away. Sakura watched her letter float into the air and as it disappeared from sight, she whispered these words, "I love you, Li Showron, hopefully, you will love me someday…"

= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =

Li put down his head as he walked. The wind was starting to pick up. He had been talking a walk through the park to think about his feelings…for Sakura. 

Suddenly, something pink flashed before him before blowing away. Li chased after it. It got stuck on a branch of a sakura blossom tree. The pink object blended well with the petals of the delicate flowers. Li untangled what looked to be a letter from the tree's branches. He glanced at the envelope and was surprised to find that it was addressed to him. Li turned it over and saw that it was sealed with a kiss. He opened it and slipped out the letter. He stared at the words many minutes after finishing the letter. He couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. He ran home quickly to reply to the letter.

At home, Li sat down and took out some stationary. He thought for a while and then began to write,

Dearest Sakura,

I know the letter you wrote was not to be read by me but as fate will have it, your letter crossed my path. 

Your words touched my heart and if you will have me, I would like to grant your wish.

I do love you as much as you say you love me. For the same amount of time as well, I have had feelings for you that I was too afraid to say. I only hope that now is not too late. 

If it isn't too late, and you still love me, please meet me under the sakura tree in the park tonight. Hopefully, destiny will bring this letter to you.

Forever yours,

Li Showron *

Finishing his letter with a flourish, he stuffed it quickly into the envelope and flung open his window. With a smile, he let the wind take his letter and prayed that it will end up in the hands of Sakura. He remembered his words in his letter and left his apartment in a hurry only just remembering to grab a jacket to protect him from the wind.

= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =

Sakura couldn't sleep. She now thought that her idea to let her letter into the wind was rather foolish. What if someone came across it and read it? What if Li read it when he didn't love her? 

A strong wind blew that broke into her thoughts. Something slipped through the crack of open window and dropped noiselessly on the floor. Sakura got out of bed and went to pick it up. The green envelope shining brightly in the moonlight. It was addressed to her. She opened it and began to read. Upon finishing it, she ran to her closet and changed clothes, grabbed a jacket and silently ran out the door. Although she was quite surprised, she was obviously pleased with the results of her letter.

= ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ = ~ * ~ =

At the park, Li sat at the base of the sakura tree and watched and waited for Sakura's arrival. He was overcome with joy when he saw her figure running up to the tree. Li waited for her and when she finally arrived, he wrapped her in his embrace without further words. 

Sakura breathed heavily from her run and when she realized she was in Li's arms, she snuggled deeper into his warm hug. Breaking their embrace, they stared into each other's eyes for a while before Li's head descended and his lips met Sakura's in a sweet kiss.

They sat down under the sakura tree, Sakura's head on Li's shoulder and Li's arms around her. Both sitting silently until Sakura fell asleep, exhausted from her run. Li looked down at her face and smiled. Kissing her softly, he prepared for a long, yet wonderful night as he dozed off. But the night wasn't as long as he thought.

In nearby bushes, against the backdrop of the rising sun, Tori watched the couple sleep. He had followed Sakura when she had ran out of the house. He smiled at the site of the couple. As much as he didn't like Li, he guessed he could tolerate him for Sakura.

Unknown to Tori or the young couple, Kero floated among the branches of a tree close by. "Sleep well Cardcaptors, together you will be strong enough to beat the many obstacles in store for you."

So? How was it? This was my first fic for Card Captor Sakura so please r/r! 

I might make a longer story to go with this, hence the obstacles Kero was talking about. I have to see if I want to continue this after I finish my ficcies for Digimon first ^-^ 

Hope you enjoyed this!

Luv,

Hope's Faith

Aka Kayla Takaida


End file.
